


Regret

by Ghost_Fox_Goddess



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, Nygmobblepot, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 19:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13441329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_Fox_Goddess/pseuds/Ghost_Fox_Goddess
Summary: Edward Nygma shoots Oswald Cobblepot in attept to kill him for killing Isabella. Ed regrets it and saves Oswald... Nygmobblepot, Season 3 episode 14





	1. Chapter 1

It was getting dark, near enough the evening. The two of them were at the docks, Gotham in the background.

Ed had his glasses on, which were covered in water as the rain slowly fell from the Gotham sky. His hair gelled back, not a single hair out of place. He wore a white shirt, a dark green jacket and tie, smart trousers and shoes. The look of pain and murder showed on his face. A slight smirk made it onto his pale skinned face.

Oswald has his 'disco vampire' hair style like usual but this time it was messier. He wore a white shirt, Black trouser, black shoes, dark jacket and a bluey purple tie with small spots on. His face held the expressions of saddness, pain and betrayal.

"Ed?" Oswald said through a bit of tears, unable to process the scene "I love you. I know you belive that now, so you need to listen to me what i think by doing this, it will change you."

Ed held up his silver gun towards Oswald.

"I've killed before Oswald" Ed replied without any emotion.

"not like this" Oswald said, holding back a bit of tears.

"This won't be a crime of passion or self-preservation. this will be the cold-blooded murder of someone you love" Oswald begged for his life.

"I don't love you" Ed replied

Oswald reached up towards Ed, only to have Ed slap his hands away.

"You need me Edward Nygma" Oswald said trying to make Ed change his mind by stating the truth, "Just as i need you. You cannot have one without the other."

"You killed Isabella" Ed said, getting angry.

"The point is..." Oswald replied, trying to talk his way out of the unpleasant situation.

"That is the point!" Ed shouted, shaking the gun as he spoke each word "You can't talk you way out of this Oswald. I have wanted you to suffer as I've suffered. You killed her so you die."

Oswald looked up at Ed with anger and emotional pain.

"When I met you, you were a nervous, jittery loser. You were nothing! I created Edward Nygma, And I am the only one in the world who truly sees you as you are. who you can still become" Oswald said with a twist of anger, pain and saddness.

Oswald let out his anger and calmed down. Tears only just dripped down his face. A look of regret filled his face.

"You can't do this" Oswald begged, Tears rolled down his face more "Ed, are you even listening to me?"

"I'm listening" Ed replied, the gun still in his hand pointing at his friend still. He saw Oswalds reaction frowned painfully.

"Say something" Oswald cried, begging his friend to forgive him and see it how he saw it.

"I loved her Oswald" Ed said, staring at Oswald, the gun lowered down as if he would stop "And you killed her."

He raised his gun at Oswald and pulled the trigger. the only sound was the gunshot as the bullet went into his stomach. Blood poured down his shirt and stained it a crimson red. His hands turned red as he put his hands on top of the wound. All he felt was pain and betrayal. Oswald looked back up at Ed in complete shock.

Ed walked foward towards Oswald. He grabbed him by the top of his shirt and tie and pulled him closer. Ed took one more look at Oswald before pushing him Oswald into the sea to die as planned. Ed looked into the sea to see Oswald drowning and dying, helpless.

Oswald tried to hold his breath but inhaled some water, he coughed and spluttered, he inhaled some more water. All he could feel was a burning sensation in his chest as the water slowly went down his airways. The bleeding didn't help, he felt weaker and weaker, inhaleling more water. He felt dizzy as he lost more blood. His heart stopped slowly, replaying the last scene over and over again. A last tear rolled down his nearly lifeless face and went into the sea around him. His eyes closed slowly, fading into darkness as he lost consiousness.

Ed's smirk fell from his face, the realisation of his actions came to him. He shot his best friend who was the only person to actually love him properly.

"What have I just done?" Ed asked himself, a worried look replaced the smile "this was supposed to make me feel better not make me feel worse."

Ed took off his glasses, tie and jacket and put them on the floor. He dived into the water quickly. He swam deep and deep, through the water which made his clothes heavy. He didn't care. The only thing that he cared about was saving Oswald. He swam harder and faster until he saw his friend. He grabbed Oswald and swam upwards towards the surface. It was harder, water created the clothes to become heavy and he had to get himself and his friend to the surface. A bright light shine on the surface of the sea, guiding Ed to safety.

Ed reached the surface and dragged Oswald up. He was still bleeding. Ed ripped a bit of his shirt and wrapped it around Oswalds wound, stopping blood from flowing out. He checked for a pulse. No pulse. He checked for breathing. Not breathing. Ed had to do CPR. He worked for the GCPD so he new how to do it easily. He started chest compression until he had done it 30 times, he opened his mouth and tilted his head, he brought his mouth onto Oswalds and breathed for him. He checked to see if he started to breath. Still not breathing. Ed restarted the CPR again, but still nothing. He did it again and agin. Still no response. He began to lose hope, maybe Oswald was dead. He began to feel regret and guilt. His breathing became more frequent, his mind filled with panic.

Ed stood up slowly, he stopped when he heard breathing behind. He turned around to find Oswald breathing and then coughing as he tried to get the water out of his system. Oswald lost consiousness again.

Ed smiled, he had not killed his friend and the guilt had slipped away. Ed picked up his stuff and Oswald and walked to his car before carefully putting them in. He drove to Oswald's house with a slight smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Oswald woke up with a headache. He looked around him. He was in his bed at home. Cunfusion hit him like a ton of bricks, the realisation hit him. He remembered being dragged to the docks by Ed and being shot. He remembered everything.

"Whats going on? Why aren't i dead?" Oswald asked himself.

"Because I saved you. You're welcome" A voice said, coming into the room.

"Ed? What are you doing here?" Oswald asked.

"I realised I was wrong to blame you and try to kill you. I changed my mind and rescued you" Ed smiled.

"You shot me and tried to kill me. What makes you think thats ok?" Oswald said.

"Because we're friends" Ed smiled, he took a seat and continued "And because i came to realise that I actually love you aswell"

"I don't love you" Oswald replied, crossing his arms and frowning angrily.

"The irony" Ed smiled "Yesterday it was the other way around."

Oswald looked up to Ed confused. Ed smiled more.

"Yesterday?" Oswald repeated with confusion.

"You've been unconcious for a day" Ed smiled.

"Why do you keep smiling?" Oswald asked, looking at Ed weirdly.

"Because I'm happy that you're alive" Ed smiled.

"Where's the camera, audience or whatever" Oswald asked, looking around the room in confusment.

Ed looked at Oswald like hes crazy.

"I don't get it" Ed replied "This isn't a joke. I'm serious"

Oswald pulled back the covers and sat up, getting out of bed. He stood up and went for the door.

"Back to bed, you're still recovering" Ed said with concern in his voice.

"I'm fine, Ed" Oswald said moodily.

"I cannot be bought, but I can be stolen with one glance. I'm worthless to one but priceless to two. what am I?" Ed asked.

"I don't know. Love?" Oswald replied.

"Exactly" Ed smiled.

"Whats that got to do with anything?" Oswald asked, a frown on his face and arms crossed, again.

"It means I'm in love with you" Ed smiled.

"I don't trust you" Oswald replied, looking down at the bed.

"I don't blame you" Ed said, the smile disappearing frown his face.

The silence in the room lasted for what seemed like eternity. Oswald avoided eye contact. He wasn't sure whether to trust him, Ed could betray him again. He wanted this aswell. The silence was broken by a voice that entered the room.

"Nygma? Can I ask you someth-" The voice paused as it got to the room.

Ed and Oswald looked at the new person who was in slight shock.

"You told me he was dead. You lied to me!" The voice said.

"Barbara, how did you get in?" Ed asked.

"Why is the Penguin still alive!?" Barbara practically shreiked.

Oswald looked at Barbara with a smirk.

"I don't stay dead, I always find a way" Oswald smirked.

"I was told I was going to rule Gotham City. We tore down his empire and all you had to do was kill him but you can't complete such an easy task. Instead you decided to shoot him and then look after him!" Barbara said angrily.

"Guess you did a lot of hard work for nothing" Oswald smirked.

"Nygma, Kill him or We kill you" Barbara said, walking out of the mansion in a strop.

"I guess she will have to kill me then" Ed smiled.

"Who did you give keys to?" Oswald asked.

"No one, your house hasn't got any security" Ed replied.

Oswald sat up in the bed and looked at Ed. Ed pushed his glasses up his face more.

"Where are my clothes?" Oswald said, realising he was in pjamas and not in his suit.

"They were wet" Ed replied.

Oswald took a drink from the cup beside him. He looked at the drink in disgust before getting up again.

"What are you doing?" Ed asked.

"Getting a drink" Oswald replied.

Oswald grabbed a wine bottle and returned to bed. He drank the wine straight from the bottle. Ed grabbed the bottle and placed it on the side, earning a look from Oswald.

"Want to hear some riddles?" Ed asked, a smiled on his face.

"No" Oswald replied instantly, a moody look appeared on his face.

"I can fill a room or just one heart. Others may have me but I can not be shared" Ed asked joyfully.

Oswald sighed before looking up at E.

"I don't have the slightest clue" Oswald replied.

"the answer is Lonelines" Ed said.

"Is that it?" Oswald asked, crossing his arms for the millionth time today.

"Nope" Ed said "I can be a member of a group but I can never blend in."

"An individual?" Oswald asked, finally giving in.

"Correct. Your really good at these" Ed said joyfully.

"I've only answered one" Oswald said "Please say thats the last one"

"Wrong, still got a couple more" Ed said "I feel your every move, I know your every thought. I'm with you from birth and I'll see you when you rot."

"Your reflection" Oswald said.

Ed smiled, happy that he got Oswald to answer some of his riddles.

"I've got one more before i leave you alone for the night" Ed said with a smirk.

"Get on with it then" Oswald said.

Ed stood up from his chair and went closer to him.

"What is black and white and red all over?" Ed asked.

"I don't know" Oswald said, looking over at Ed.

"A blushing Penguin" Ed said, leaning towards Oswald and kissing him on the cheek.

Oswald blushed and watched leave the room.


End file.
